


Fortunate Play of Events

by AbSollux



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gaster Sans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Two Chapter Story, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbSollux/pseuds/AbSollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking into a bar seems pretty normal, especially when you're a usual. Being sly is typical for G!Sans as well, except one member he sees time to time isn't having his shit today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate Play of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I didn't preread this and I've never posted fanfiction before, bare with me! I'll make one more chapter to this later

"Hey sweetheart." G chimed, a smirk dancing across his features as he moved to sit at the bar at Grillby's. Ever since the surface had been revealed to the eyes of monsters and the power to reset left the different universe's child everything had been considerably more relaxed and collected. 

Segregation was a very heavy factor of the world, Monsters got this portion while humans got another. Only two towns existed for monsters, the rest of them scattered along the wild and exploring the vast world with many things to stumble upon.

It wasn't too big of a deal, however several different 'universes' found themselves emerging at different locations in the mountain ranged. Even some more unfortunate souls that dwelled in the antivoid had been unable to leave and was left stuck inside the Earth against their will.

G didn't really care all that much. He didn't speak about his past, didn't plan to. A sly grin amongst his features and a deep voice that made quite a few monsters have to do a double take. Needless to say he was happy with himself and his seduction factor but that didn't mean he couldn't be nice. Maybe not whey lure taking first impressions however.

Hence why there was an absolutely disgusted look that dance along Red's features who was binge drinking alcohol and watching the weird game called football above the bar. Several different versions of the flaming bartenders working here while a few others dwelled in the other town. It wasn't that big of a deal, yet Red hated the inability to be able to adapt to the differences. He knew he was never going to go back to the underground but the thought was still there, plaguing his soul with fear he let drift away as alcohol dripped into his mouth and down to his soul which gladly arranged the lightheadedness that he was getting now.

He was sober enough not to go home with just anyone as he glanced away, taking another swig of the gross, watered down beer that he wished could be traded out for something good.

"Fuck do you want." He grunted, the nickname sweetheart had struck a wrong nvm and he was so tempted to backhanded this motherfucker clear across the bar.

He was certain he couldn't do that though and could only hope he didn't pull anything. His shoulders were tense as he felt a small pat along his shoulder blades. "Don't fucking touch me." He growled, a slight accent drawls in his words. It was interesting, different under grounds had different accents in them... He could almost describe it as 'southern' but he could definitely be wrong. That fit more with the Underswap brothers... Huh he couldn't pinpoint it, maybe Italian?

G shrugged it off, moving to place his elbow against the countertop and rest his head against his hand as he stared down at him. "Lighten up, you're not a burnt out lightbulb."

"You're going to be the only one burnt up and on fucking fire if you don't leave me the fuck alone." He spat. He had enough on his plate he certainly didn't need this!

G was definitely caught off guard by the attitude the other had. He should've expected it, it was the fell Sans he had always been speculated to be snappy. However there was definitely something else behind that expression of anger. Perhaps it was apprehensiveness and fear. Maybe it was just his appearance in general. Most of the brother's didn't have a good relationship with Gaster and it was fairly saddening.

He didn't say anything for a long while, the look of anger slowly melting off of Red's face and was replaced with a sense of nervousness as he took a step back. "Listen bucko, not too sure who the fuck you think you are but you are not getting me into the bedroo-"

"Whoa whoa what? That's not my intentions at all." G chimed in, his soul giving a small lurch. Is that what the other truly thought? It might not be too far from the truth but he would never, ever force himself onto another. He wasn't that rash, then again the Gaster that Red knew might have.

"I find that hard to believe you fucking sweet talker. I'm to close to bashing your skull open on the table if you don't find some other slut to fuck. The lust brothers are probably open for that if you want a damn prostitute." 

G didn't respond, waiting for the other to have a small moment to cool down before he saw Red shake, slamming his fist down on the table and chugging the rest of his alcohol. He was shaking slightly. Any words he would let out would become shaky and cracked. The beverages were making him far more emotional that he intended. 

"Calm down, I'm not trying to seduce you or anything alright? Sure I was being sly but I didn't plan to force you into anything. 'Specially not when I'm sure you fell inhabitants could kill me pretty damn easy." He chuckled lowly but it certainly wasn't amusing to Red.

He stood, moving to order one more drink. He wasn't in the mood for conversation or anything like this. He told the purple flaming Grillby to put it on his tab which he actually paid off quite a bit... His brother made him. His brother made him do a lot of things.

G sat there, staring at the door and then down toward the bar with a sigh... Yea he could use a drink to.

The following day Red stormed in, his hood pulled over his head, shoulders slumped as he moved to slip into one of the booths in the very corner to wait for someone to ask him for what he wanted for his meal. His head was hung low, everything covered by the dirty white fur on his hoodie. His arms crossing a bit as he grumbled beneath his breath.

When he looked up as he heard footsteps he was hoping to he confronted with one of the Flames, maybe be comforted by them but he tensed up when his face that was streaked with translucent tears found themselves on G's features.

"Leave me alone..." His voice trembled and honestly didn't sound very confident. He hated how weak it came out and how disgusting he probably looked. His hands snapped up to his hoodie and tugged it over his features. His fingers shaking a bit as he did so.

G found himself doing the exact opposite. He sat in the booth in front of Red and moved to lean over the table. "Hey... Relax its alright. I won't say a word."

"I.. I find that very hard to believe."

"You seem to find everything I say difficult for me to keep my word on it. I'm not Gaster, I'm his son but not anything like him from your universe." He smiled grimly and Red didn't want to say anything.

Time ticked by, one of the GrilLby's slipping by on roller blades with a wicked grin slipping by and bringing them both drinks. G gladly paid for it this time to help Red calm down a bit but even then the skeleton seemed to refuse to talk.

It was about an hour before he did. G on his phone playing some sudoko to pass the time as he rose a brow at a small mumble that Red gave.

"Pardon?"

"Can I go home with you?" He spoke slowly, as though he was unsure of the idea himself.

"I suppose, but why would you want to stay with I? All I have is an apartment complex."

"I don't want to say... Just let me stay there for a while."

G didn't really want to question it but with how rough the other skeleton was looking he didn't want the other to be hurt or in this condition ever again. Seeing any monster so scared like the other was struck a nerve inside of him that said that this was certainly not okay.

G stood, holding a hand out for the other who simply ignored it. Hands in his pocket and head hung down. 

"We need to go... Go now. I... I'll tell you later just I want to go."

They were out of their fast, G lightly resting a hand on his shoulder and nudging the other along the sidewalk. Red didn't even move his head up from looking down at the ground the whole way there. Small tugs on his hoodie the only thing that lead the way.

Sooner than later they entered an apartment building were few monsters stayed. It was easiest and G lead the other to his room. He had a futon the other could rest on.

He closed the door behind them as Red finally looked up. The place was messy, not very well kept. For some reason it seemed to out Red at far more ease. 

"Sorry, if I knew I had guests coming today I would've picked up just a little bit.." He shrugged, however Red found himself moving to the couch to sit down. Fingers curling into the couch and just relaxing into it. He grew irresponsible to anything that G said so he stopped speaking. He was so utterly confused in these actions.

He exited the room to get a blanket, nearly jumping out of his skin as Red /screamed/.

It rang in his ears out of no where as he tensed up. He moved to flee to the living room where Red was who had launched into the corner and was rocking back and forth. His eyes wide without pupils inside of them and he was sobbing uncontrollably. 

A panic attack most likely as G moved beside him, pulling the skeleton in his arms. "Shh... Deep breaths. It's okay, nothing is here to hurt you." And he repeated words of encouragement over and over until his breathing stabilized and he came back to his senses. Hiccups still leaving him before looking away in humiliation and regret. Repeating apologies over and over like it was a ritual or chant.

G hoisted him up and moved to drape a blanket around his shoulders. Red wasn't going to be alone tonight. Not by any chance. Not after that had occurred.

Red was placed on top of a soft, fluffy mattress his body curled in on himself and he was still rocking back and forth. His eyes certainly drooping and exhausted but also in fear like he had really seen some shit.

G was going to go before Red gave a noise in protest like a child would. Despite how gross it was and terrible he felt doing it, it kept G from leaving the room so he didn't go into another one of his fits.

The ended up sleeping together, the two pressed close and Red finding comfort in the warmth.

He was so much better,when he awoke. His ivory bones seeming to glow unlike the dull color it had before. His face wasn't stained over with tears and cheeks weren't red in anger or something else. He just looked better as he stood and wiped himself off" he moved to the closet to toss on a different shirt. The hoodie he was wearing hadn't been washed in ages, same for his shirt. They felt good coming off of him and he hadn't felt soft clothing that wasn't stiff with sweat and mud in a long, long time. He probably smelt like shit.

He sighed, and the movement he had been causing had awoke G from his slumber. He was wearing exactly what he had previously at the bar, raising his eye toward the other. "You doing better?" The taller skeleton grumbled and Red gave a nod. 

"Yea, I'll leave you alone. Sorry." The latter phrase seemed to be constantly coming from his mouth. 

"No, you're fine. Can you uh, explain what happened?" G yawned, Red glancing away.

"Don't tell anyone.."

"I ain't got no one to tell."

Red smiled bitterly, blinking away tears that threatened to plague his features spite looking far better than he had been. 

"It was my brother... He uh... Chipped off some of the back of my skull..." He murmured quietly and it took a moment to process in G's mind before his face was horrified.

Red took it wrong, looking away quickly. "I'm sorry I'm weak! I know I shouldn't have been so upset over that I couldn't help it." He sobbed slightly under his breath, trying to control it before G sat up. Red flinching away and scrambling back. "Please don't h-hit me.."

He was so damaged, so hurt and messed up.

G draped his arms around the other and pulled him close. Red looked so damn scared when the other did so before his body was racks with sobs. "I'm sorry-"

"Please, don't be."


End file.
